Different Boxes
by midoctober
Summary: Set immediately after the end of "Fluffer". Nick is still evaluating his relationship with Jess and debating whether or not it needs to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know this is my first story EVER, so please be gentle! I love love LOVE Nick and Jess, and I realize they can't be together on the show yet, so I came up with a little something to make the waiting somewhat easier…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, or any of the characters!**

* * *

Nick started to walk past Jess's door, when he heard the opening track of "Nick's Sexy Mix" playing. He laughed to himself and started dancing along, hoping Schmidt or Winston wouldn't choose that moment to walk into the loft. All of a sudden, over the music, he could hear loud grunting- followed by high-pitched moans. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground… and he couldn't help picturing what was going on behind that door.

"Shit." He said to himself, and began walking back to his room, shaking his head. He was careful to close the door quietly, and then proceeded to flop onto his bed. He covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow, rendering himself in complete blackness.

Ok, "friends that were sometimes attracted to one another" had two parts: the part where he could be hang out with his funny, awkward, and (there was no denying it anymore) _attractive_, roommate whenever he wanted. Road trips to IKEA and listening to Adele were not restricted from this "different" sort of friendship he and Jess shared.

The other part was a little more complicated. The _sometimes_ being attracted to her wasn't exactly sometimes. It was every time they argued about something stupid. It was every time she danced around the kitchen, making him breakfast. It was every time she called him out on his crap, telling him he was better than the life he had made for himself. It was every time she walked into the room.

He sat up. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen. Jess was… _Jess_. How had he let her know that he thought about her sexually from time to time? He was in trouble- because now she _knew._ She knew she could sometimes get him going by doing deep lunges from time to time (thank God that was the _only_ thing she knew about). She was his annoying, sickeningly happy roommate that stuck her nose into his business whenever she felt like it, because she thought she knew what was best for him.

She was his best friend.

Then again… now _he_ knew. He knew that if she thought about him that way once, there was a chance she could feel that way again. What was he supposed to do with that information? Did he _want_ to do anything about it?

His arm slid off of his eyes, and he began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review if you have a moment! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning_

Nick walked into the kitchen, a little afraid to what he might find there… and rightfully so. Sitting at the table… _Sam?_ What was he still doing here? And then he looked in the kitchen. There she was, in a sleeveless blue dress, chatting away to him and making scrambled eggs.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Nick my man!" Sam greeted him, a goofy smile on that handsome-son-of-a-bitch face of his.

"Uh hey…" There was no escaping now.

Jess turned around. "Nick! I made you some eggs, come sit!" She motioned with her spatula towards the table.

_Must… Leave… NOW. _

"I-uh- I can't. I'm late." He started backing away.

"Nick!" Jess scampered over. "Where do you have to be this early on a Saturday?" She pouted, putting one hand on her hip.

"I have to pick up… groceries." He turned around and headed for the door.

"I should probably get going too." He heard Sam say faintly. "I'll see you later." Nick opened the door before he could hear any sounds of their farewell, which was sure to be more than a little inappropriate.

The elevator was taking forever, and he mentally groaned when he saw Sam walk up next to him. He nodded at Nick, and after a couple of seconds, he broke the silence.

"Dude." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Your roommate is something else, you know that?"

Nick just stared at him, horrified, and then let out a nervous laugh. "She's… she'll keep you on your toes, I guess." He grimaced, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I mean… I've _never_ had better sex before, I can't even believe it." Sam was shaking his head now. "She has to like it too right? Otherwise she wouldn't keep letting me, you know, _nail_ her." He sort of clapped his hands together at "nail" and Nick winced, feeling unbelievably nauseous all of a sudden. Thankfully, the elevator doors chose to open at that moment, after what seemed like the elevator ride from hell.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure she does." Nick nodded, walking out with him. "You just keep… doing your thing Sam." He said as they parted ways. _What. _Had he seriously just _encouraged_ Jess's sex buddy?

_Well why shouldn't I?_ Nick tried to reason with himself as he drove to the local grocery store, unsure of what exactly he was going there to get there. _Friends help friends have meaningless sex_. He thought, repeating Schmidt's words to himself. _Except- you know Jess doesn't deserve meaningless sex_. His mind countered, the thought surprising him. _You know she can't do it much longer without having feelings for the guy_. Damn. That was definitely true. And once that happened- then what? He'd be a witness to Sam and Jess: The Early Years? The thought of her with that tall, Creed-loving _dumbass_ was too much to bear. _She deserves better_. He decided. _She deserves-_

"HA!" He scoffed at himself. He was beyond the point of overthinking this.

…

He returned to the loft, with peanut butter, two frozen pizzas, and three apples (which he later regretted because he thought about how proud Schmidt would be). Everyone was either out or in their rooms, and he couldn't help but breathe a little sigh of relief that _she _wasn't around, continuing to (unintentionally) mess with his head. He put the groceries away and headed straight for his room, only feeling safe when the doorknob clicked behind him. But not ten seconds later, there was a knock.

"Yeah?" His voice came out higher-pitched than usual, already knowing who it was (her knocks were definitely distinguishable from Schmidt and Winston's).

"Nick!" she swung the door open, and beamed at him. Her faced was flushed and her eyes were shining and she just looked-

_Gorgeous._ Wait, gorgeous? Jess was _gorgeous _now? But, yes, that was the first word that came to his mind when he looked at her. He had to face it- she wasn't the broken, awkward girl who had fallen into their laps a year ago. She was confident, happy, funny-

"-and I just haven't felt this way about _anyone _in the longest time you know? You were right, I can't do it anymore. I am really _really_ attracted to him, but I just can't help but feel something else now!" She finished, exasperated, then looked at him quizzically. "Nick?"

Suddenly an anger began boiling inside of him. _Calm down. _He coached himself. _Don't yell at her. _He leaned forward, looking up at her, and narrowed his eyebrows.

"You _feel something else now_?" He stretched out the words, staring at her incredulously.

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh Nick- I'm sorry. I know we just talked about this- God I'm such an idiot. I'm gonna go call CeCe really quick." She pointed her thumb outside the door.

"No- that's not-" He clasped his hands together. "That's not what I'm saying. I just can't believe what _you're _saying now."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm just telling you how I feel-"

"Well that's not what you feel!" Nick exclaimed (he was careful not to shout). "I mean- _listen _to yourself Jess! You have absolutely nothing in common with this guy- he told you right off the bat he doesn't care anything about you!" He paused, and noticed she looked stricken. "No- I- I'm not saying he still doesn't, ok? I just know what you're doing- you're confusing being attracted to Sam with having a legitimate emotional connection with him."

Jess huffed, her nostrils flaring. "What do _you _know about my feelings Nick? Just because Sam and I don't have a lot in common doesn't mean I can't develop a connection with him!" She shook her head, and crossed her arms. "You don't know. I won't come to you with these problems anymore, ok?" She turned around, shutting the door a little too loudly on the way out.

_Damn. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In this chapter I'm going to delve into Jess's POV to get her stance on Sam. Thanks for reading, I appreciate the reviews, you guys are awesome! Also since I am so new, ANY tips would be helpful! For example, I have no idea how to put a note at a top of a chapter without putting it in the document. Thanks for your patience and enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, or any of the characters!**

* * *

As Nick readied for his shift at the bar the next day, he found himself wondering if she would stop by. She almost always did, but they hadn't spoken since their argument the day before. She was the first person he saw every morning, except for this one, when instead he found an empty kitchen and stale coffee.

The bar was slow, and he found himself miserably staring at the doorway, wondering if and when she would come.

* * *

Jess closed her eyes, as she felt Sam's weight roll off of her. She couldn't believe it. She had _actually_ faked it- for Sam! She was _supposed_ to be having the best sex of her life, instead she was… otherwise occupied on this particular encounter.

"That was great." Sam groaned, playing with a lock of her hair. Jess smiled, and nuzzled into his chest.

"I mean… probably one of our best ones, I'd say." Sam chuckled. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, definitely."

"You alright?" Sam turned to her. Jess looked up at him. "I mean… you're not your usually chatty self, after…"

"I'm just tired, that's all." Jess closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, which she usually loved. Today it was… different.

She sat up suddenly. "I have to go, Sam." She pulled a blanket to her chest and began dressing. She turned to him and smiled apologetically. "I said I'd meet a friend."

Sam leaned back against the pillows. "Are you going to the bar?"

Jess shook her head. "Well… _a_ bar. A different one though." She lied. Because she was indeed going to stupid Turtle Face's bar. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make up with him… or just yell at him some more. She sighed inwardly, pulling on her flats. The mature thing to do would be to talk things through. She never could stay mad at him for long.

"Well… text me later alright? If you want to meet up?" Sam asked a little pathetically- she had to admit he tugged at her heartstrings sometimes.

She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, of course. I'll see you later!"

* * *

_Nick's bar_

Jess walked through the door, straightening her blue-and-green striped dress a little. There he was, making drinks, and talking to some redheaded customer. Squirming a little, she wondered if she was pretty.

_This is stupid. Pretty girls _always_ flirt with Nick while he's bartending. _Determined, she headed straight to a bar stool. _Wait- what am I going to say?!_ She quickly turned and headed to the bathroom, praying he hadn't seen her.

_What are you _doing_? It's Nick, come on. _She stared at her reflection above the sink. But that was exactly it. _It's Nick. _Her eyes began to well up with tears. She thought back to their argument yesterday. _He knows. _A few tears escaped.

_He knows I was just kidding myself- I could never have real feelings for Sam. _Realization washed over her. _Oh God. He must think I'm such a _slut_! What was I thinking? I can't do this anymore._

She let herself cry for about thirty more seconds before dabbing at her eyes with toilet paper. _Wow. What was that all about? I must be PMSing or something… _

She laughed to herself and looked in the mirror one last time- her eyes were a little red, her mascara slightly smudged, her cheeks and neck were flushed… If no one looked too close at her, they wouldn't be able to tell. Plus the bar was somewhat dimly lit…

_I'll just tell him he didn't have any right to say those things, but I don't want to fight with him anymore. There's no way I'm admitting to him he was right- _and with that thought, she swung the bathroom door open, hitting none other than Nick right in the face.

"Oh my god, Nick!" He was bent over, holding his nose.

"I was coming to check on you Jess!" He rubbed his nose, looking up at her. "I'm fine, don't worry ab- wait, what's wrong?"

_Great…_ He looked so concerned, his intense brown eyes finding her watery blue ones.

Jess tried to play it off. "Pshh! Nothing's wrong! I think I'm coming down with a bit of a cold though, or maybe I'm allergic to something, I can never tell the difference-"

"Jess." He interrupted her, looking at her skeptically. _Wow… he looks pretty good tonight_. "I've lived with you for over a year, I know what your crying face looks like."

Now she refused to look at that stupid poop-brown (ok, chocolate brown) stare of his. "I'm fine Nick." But he continued to search her.

Finally, he sighed. "Let's talk about this at the bar, ok? I have to get back to work."

"Alright…" They walked over, and she sat in the last empty stool. Nick appeared in front of her, and gave her a smile that made every nerve in her body feel all tingly.

_What is happening right now…_

"What can I get ya, Jess?" His voice was a little deeper than usual. _Oh my gosh. He just sounded kind of… sexy. _She stared at him, bug-eyed. He smirked. _When did his mouth get so cute?_

"Um…" She squeaked out, laughing nervously. "You know what, I'll have one of your famous old-fashioned…s, Nick Miller." She was surprised she was able to form a full sentence.

They talked back and forth casually all night, both of them failing to mention their argument the day before. It was around 1 am, and the place was beginning to empty.

Nick came back over to her, after giving a couple of obnoxious frat boys their last SoCo and limes. "Alright Jess." Nick stared at her seriously. "If you don't want to talk about earlier tonight, that's fine." He paused. "I'm-

"You were right about Sam." Jess looked down, twirling the tiny red straw in her Old Fashioned. Nick looked taken aback- probably just as shocked as her that she was admitting he was right about something.

_Maybe this is the alcohol talking but… _"I don't have feelings for him. I don't know who I was kidding, because I can't do that… casual sex." She shook her head. "I've always been _way_ too emotionally invested in my relationships, and it was just a matter of time before… before I mixed those feelings up." _…but I don't feel drunk. Not really. _She looked up at him shyly, waiting for a smug remark, a snarky comment but instead…

His eyes were soft. He was just… _looking _at her. And for what seemed like forever, he didn't say anything.

"Jess…" He began. "I'm _glad _you're not the type of person who can have meaningless sex with someone. That's a _good _thing, ok?" He set his elbows on the bar, and leaned forward a little. "You deserve someone a lot better than Sam, ok?" Jess couldn't seem to catch her breath. He was so _close… _

And then he was gone, putting glasses and bottles away, leaving her staring after him. And she felt like she had never been more sure of anything _ever…_ she was falling for Nick Miller.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you have a moment! More to come soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile! I've had a ton of school work, but I have a little time today to write! Ps, I'm not sure how I'm going to go an entire week without a new episode. Blehhhhhh.**

Jess had ended things with Sam. And it wasn't like she'd been acting weird since she told him those things at the bar, she had just been… quieter. They would exchange glances lately, and it was like she was looking at him differently. Longer, more seriously maybe. It was so wonderful, and yet absolutely terrible. He always wanted her to look at him that way- like he was the one person she could trust, who would never let anything bad happen to her.

But then again, what if it wasn't that look at all? What if the look was just that… she knew? She had somehow found out that he thought of her as _more_… which was a horrible thought. Unless…

He glanced over at her. She was listening to something Schmidt was saying about the way his new boss was treating him at work. Her eyes, a shade of sky-blue today, were wide and her head was tilted to the side a little. Every once in awhile she would nod a little bit to show him she was listening. He wasn't really sure how long he'd been looking at her until she caught his glance, her cheeks turning bright pink.

And then he knew.

Suddenly he was very aware of how close they were sitting.

….

Schmidt was rambling on about how horrible his new boss was treating him, but Jess wasn't really listening. In fact, at the moment, she couldn't focus on anything besides the close proximity of a one Nick Miller. She could faintly smell the Old Spice he had admitted to wearing earlier, and it was absolutely overwhelming her. She couldn't process anything Schmidt was saying anymore, and instead focused sitting perfectly still, while staring at him, nodding every once in awhile.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her. She tried to focus on Schmidt again, because if she looked at him- there was no going back. It would be written all over her face.

Well… so what if it was? If he could see it…

She turned to face him…

And immediately regretted it, because her face felt like it was on fire, and she was sure this was shown by tinting her face a deep crimson.

And he didn't look away, and his eyes were so soft and genuine…

"…but also guys, the sexual tension just cannot be denied anymore. She can call me "Chip" all she wants, but we both know it's there." Finally Shmidt stopped talking, and looked back and forth at the two of them. He sighed. "I knew I wasn't making this up. WINSTON!" He called, stomping away.

Jess was the first to look away, nervously glancing at the TV. "Wow, sounds like Schmidt has got a lot on his plate." She cleared her throat, and began to examine her fingernails.

"Yeah I honestly have no idea what he was saying." Nick said, still looking at her.

"Oh well you know how he can-"

Was it her imagination, or had Nick inched slightly closer to her? "You look really pretty today." He had a slight smile on his face, but his gaze was unwavering.

Jess laughed a little, flustered. "Uh… thanks Nick!" _What is happening?! Did Nick just tell me I looked pretty? _She slowly began to get up, before something absolutely terrifying could happen.

She faced him. "I'm gonna, um, go to bed, I think. Yeah." She pointed her thumb towards her room.

Nick leaned his elbow on the couch, and knitted his eyebrows together. _God he looks so cute when he does that… _"Jess, it's 7:30."

She laughed a little, gesturing wildly. "I mean… my room. I'm going to my room. To ah… organize my closet."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her. "Alright."

"Right." She smiled, backing away slowly. "I'll talk to you later then, Mills." _Mills? Seriously?_

…

Jess had shut herself in her room for over two hours when her stomach began to rumble. She had been so preoccupied with the little staring contest that had just played out, that dinner had completely slipped her mind.

She snuck into the kitchen as quietly as she could and began to heat up some leftover pasta in the microwave, wincing when the timer went off. But the loft was quiet, and she walked carefully back to her room, noticing the light under Nick's door. _He must have the night off… _She thought briefly before settling on her bed, eating the pasta slowly.

_He probably hasn't eaten yet. _She peeked out of her doorway, and could hear faint music coming from his room. _Or he has, and it was something lacking any kind of nutritional value. _

She stared at the pasta bowl. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

…

Nick was going through his emails, deleting the annoying junk mail that never seem to end no matter how many times he clicked "Unsubscribe" when he came across a subject line that read "Watch! Use this as research for your book " He looked at the sender- it was from Jess. His heart leapt a little- how had he missed this? The email had a link to a bunch of behind-the-scenes footage from _The Walking Dead_, and she had added a little note at the bottom: _This only makes it a LITTLE less scary. You still have to watch it with me. _He smiled at that. It was such a small, sweet gesture…

All of a sudden there was a small knock at his door.

He immediately leapt up, put his hand on the door, and decided something right then and there.

Nick swung the door open, and there she was, holding a bowl of pasta.

"Nick, I was just thinking you know, maybe you hadn't eaten because you weren't working tonight-" She offered him the bowl, shrugging awkwardly.

"Thanks, Jess." He took the bowl and placed it on his bedside table.

They both stood there for a few more seconds, before she smiled, a little sadly, he thought.

"Ok, I'm just gonna-" She turned to leave.

But he grabbed her hand, quickly pulled her towards him, and kissed her… and every doubt he had about this confusing, tense, frustrating, _unbelievable _thing they had disappeared as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and silencing those "What ifs…" in his head forever.

…

**Definitely the toughest chapter to write so far! Reviews would be much appreciated- because I'm still deciding whether or not this needs to be continued! Thanks!**


End file.
